Choices
by Mina-san
Summary: Tyson's cousin Raiye comes for a visit, falls for both Ray and Kai...who will she choose? And is her bitbeast trying to choose for her? Chapter 20 is up
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade! Just the Shadow Bladers, so please don't sue me!!  
  
Before you begin reading, The Bladebrakers are in Hong Kong!!  
  
"Kai?" Rei asked making him snap out of his thoughts. Kai looked at his teammate. "Hm?" "We're leaving, ready?" Kai nodded briskly and walked out of the hotel room. They walked down the stairs to the lobby where they met up with the rest of the team. Tyson was leaning against the pillar, his hands dug deep in his pockets. "Finally, I thought that Kai had gone missing." Tyson teased smiling evilly at Kai, who shot him a death glare. Kenny sighed. "Tyson stop! The last thing we need is another fight from you and Kai." Max nodded in agreement.  
Mr. Dickinson walked up and placed a hand on Tyson's shoulder. "Tyson your grandpa called, and said that your cousin Raiye is coming into town today...he wants you to be there to greet her." Tyson smiled, "Alright Rai- san's coming to visit." He threw his fist into the air. Mr. Dickinson smiled, "I've already got the plane tickets to head to Japan, we leave..." he looked at his watch. "In half an hour!"  
Tyson ran about the lobby screaming at the top of his lungs. "RAI-SAN IS COMING OVER, RAI-SAN IS COMING OVER!" The people that were in the lobby stared at him. One little girl hid behind her mother's skirt as she watched Tyson trip over his own foot, falling flat on his face. The little girl laughed quietly as she ran over and handed Tyson his blade, which had fallen out of his pocket and rolled across the floor. He smiled to the girl. "Thanks!" the little girl just nodded and ran back over to her mother.  
  
"TYSON!" Max shouted, as he watched Tyson climb over rows of chairs and swing from the overhead compartments. A stewardess ran over, plucking him off the compartment and set him in a seat. "Please don't do that!" With that she walked away. Tyson groaned as he noticed whom he was sitting next to. Kai snorted keeping his eyes closed, sitting in his usual position. Tyson quickly grabbed a magazine from Kai's side, but didn't get very far, because the plane veered to the left throwing Tyson out of his seat and into Rei and Kenny's laps. "Tyson the seat belt sign was on for a reason." Kenny stated. Rei laughed as Tyson pushed himself off the two, rubbing his elbow from where he had hit the armrest.  
"Everyone, this is your captain speaking. Please fasten your seatbelts, we will be landing shortly." The voice boomed over the PA. Tyson rubbed his ears. "Man, Did he have to say it so loud?!" Tyson took a seat next to Max. He looked out the window looking over The Sea of Japan.  
  
"Now Raiye...be nice to Tyson's friends!" her grandpa warned. Raiye nodded, "Of course Grandpa...I haven't seen Tyson since he was seven, it's been five years." They waited at the terminal for the Bladebrakers to come out. Raiye spotted Tyson and smiled. "Grand..." she was interrupted by Max's yelling. "Tyson, they're over there!" Raiye saw Rei and stared. *Who...who is that?* she wondered as the group walked up to her. Tyson smiled and hugged her. "RAI-SAN! You look different! You've certainly developed in certain places." he said looking her over. Raiye smacked him. "And you haven't changed one bit!" Kai snickered as he watched Tyson put his hand to his cheek. "Don't go and press her buttons little dude. She's studying the Martial Arts!"  
Raiye gave a small smile, looking the group over and finally her gaze rested in Kai. Her crystal sky blue eyes went perfectly with the two icy blue pieces of hair that framed her face. The rest of her hair was black, with light icy blue streaks. Raiye wore it in two buns on each side of her head. They were tied with long black strips of velvet. She wore a tight strapless tank top with slightly loose black leather pants. In her hand she held a red beyblade.  
Tyson took it from her and examined it carefully. "Hey so this is your bit beast Galaxion! She looks cool!" The others looked over his shoulder and looked at the blade. In the center was a picture of a wolf or at least it looked like a wolf. It had a head of a wolf, but its body was shaped different. It looked like a griffin's body with a phoenix tail. Upon Galaxion's forehead was a jewel, a purple jewel. Tyson wondered why his cousin and Galaxion both wore a purple jewel on their foreheads. "Um...could we go now grandpa?!" Raiye asked looking around for Mr. Dickinson. "Tyson...where did that elderly man go?" she asked trying to put it as nice as she could. Mr. Dickinson popped out of nowhere. "Elderly my foot...If I could blade I would be as energetic as you rambunctious kids." Raiye snorted, turning on heel and began walking down the crowded and busy corridor. Tyson and the other chased after her, Mr. Dickinson and Mr. Granger following behind. In the very back was Kai...I guess he liked it back there...who knows!  
  
AN: well that's the first part.well.please tell me what you think! ^_^ Thankx! If you feel like flaming me go right on ahead! Only do it if you feel that I deserve it! Yes I know Tyson's out of character!! 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own the Shadow Bladers! Don't sue! Well here is part 2! ENJOY!  
  
"Rai-san...I want to introduce you to my team!" Tyson said early the next morning. Raiye was wearing the same kind of shirt, but this time she was wearing navy blue overalls along with it. Raiye nodded and smiled as she followed Tyson into a room where all the guys sat. Raiye noticed that the dark haired boy and the blond boy looked rather bored, but they perked up when they saw Tyson and Raiye walk through the door. "OKAY!!! Time to introduce ourselves!" Tyson said rather loudly, making Raiye plug her ears. The boy with blond hair stepped forward, "Name's Max!" She smiled and nodded to him. The boy with light gray-ish blue hair walked toward her. "Kai...don't get in my way!" with that Kai brushed past her. She noticed that he had smiled to her as he did so, but she decided just to shake it off and not let it bother her. A boy in Chinese clothing with black hair walked over to her, taking her hand in his and shook it. "My name is Rei" she blushed lightly and looked at the ground. The one sitting on the bed typing away hastely, stopped for a second and smiled at her. "Name's Kenny, but you can call me chief." Kenny's computer cleared her throat. The chief blushed a little, "This is Dizzi!" Raiye smiled and nodded toward the computer, "Nice to meet you Dizzi!" she said to the computer screen.  
Raiye turned and smiled at Tyson. "Thanks for introducing the team to me, but I really have to get back to practice!" she said walking down the hallway. She stopped when she heard Rei call after her. Raiye turned slightly looking at them over her shoulder. Rei spoke up first. "Is it alright if we join you?" He asked watching her turn around to face them completely. Her smile was a little bigger than before. "Sure.if you wish that's fine with me!" she nodded. Her blade started glowing faintly in her hand. She made sure no one noticed it. The last thing she needed was to be shunned by her new friends and cousin. *I don't want to be shunned.I'll hold off on the secret just a little longer!* she thought as she walked down the hallway and into the living room.  
Raiye stopped at the doorway and frowned. There practicing was Kai. She wondered if her day could get any worse. It did. Tyson saw Kai and exploded. "I can't believe him, we come to practice and he takes the whole dish for himself. That jerk!" He fumed. Raiye put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Tyson.this is grandpa's house is it not?" Tyson nodded not completely sure of where his cousin was going. "Then if there's one there is always more. Remember that Kaeru-chan!" she said smiling. Little Froggy.Tyson hated being called a little frog especially just to tease him. The others laughed at the name. "Grrr.shut up Aka-san!" Her cheeks turned a dark red color. Grandpa used to call her Aka-san, which meant little baby girl. The sounds of her nickname made the guys laugh harder.  
She frowned and stomped outside to where Kai was. The others guys finally gained control just to break out laughter once again. Raiye watched Kai's blue blade spin around the outer edge of the dish, then fly back into its master's hand. "What do you want, Raiye?" he asked keeping his back toward her. "I was just watching.your Dranzer is amazing! I'm sure.uh.never mind!" Kai looked at over his left shoulder. He pinned her to the wall with a thump. Under his strong grasp she looked calm on the outside, but on the inside she was freaking out. His maroon eyes narrowed and his grasp on her wrists tightened. "Tell me something Kai-chan.how long have you been a cold hearted monster?" Again his grasp tightened. She winced lightly. She dropped her Galaxion blade.  
"Kai let her go!" Tyson yelled running at him fist up raised. Before Tyson could even land the punch on him. Kai was staggering back, his right hand clutching the left side of his stomach. He looked Raiye who stood there with one arm extended her fist clenched tightly. Kenny ran over and picked up Raiye's blade. *Hmm.it's glowing faintly.* "Uhm.Raiye do you mind if I do a analysis check on Galaxion?" She smiled. "Go right ahead! Help yourself to any info that you need!" she knew that the most secret info couldn't be revealed. Kenny beamed as he sat on the ground and began typing.  
Kai had snuck off while they were talking. Raiye knew what she did was wrong.but he had invaded her personal space making her very uncomfortable. So doing what she did was right, but then why did she feel so bad? Raiye slipped away while Tyson and the others were engaged in a battle. *Why do I feel so bad?* She walked down the hall towards the room where Kai was staying. Before she got there she had went and gotten a small bowl filled with ice water and a washcloth. Slowly she knocked on his door. There was no reply. She gripped the knob slowly and pushed the door open a bit. She saw Kai standing in front of the mirror, his shirt in his left hand, and his right lightly touching the wound.  
  
AN: All right.I know this part really was weird.I apologize! I haven't been getting much sleep! Been working on a science project for school! Why can't they just give us a break? It's very cold to make us make working models of the reproductive system, nervous system and urinary system!!! *Cough* well any stay tuned for part three! 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.just the Shadow Bladers! So..ENJOY!!  
  
*I knew I shouldn't have used the Dragon's punch!* She noted that there were first degree burns to the north and south of the wound. She pushed the door open, her eyes on the floor. Kai looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Get out!" he started his eyes narrowing once again. She closed the door behind her. "No!" she breathed calmly. She knew that his wound needed to be treated right away. "I'm not leaving until I treat your injury!" she said placing the bowl on the desk. Raiye looked at him intensely. "Sit!" she commanded. Kai crossed his arms and stood his ground. Raiye was getting fed up with this guy. She reached out and grabbed his arm, yanking him towards the bed. Kai resisted with all his might, but yet somehow she was able to get him to lie down on the bed.  
  
Kai glared up at her. "Get off me!" he growled. Raiye smiled sweetly at him. "I'd love to but can't, sorry!" He continued to glare at her as she leaned over to the bowl and wringing out the cloth. Kai's maroon eyes narrowed as he continued to try unbalance her, which was really hard to do! Raiye placed the cool cloth on the wound. Kai shivered at first, but then felt completely relaxed, the smell of lavender and honeysuckles filled his nostrils. A small smirk tugged at his lips as he watched her dab his lower stomach. She glanced at him, carefully dabbing the wound gently. She noticed that he closed his eyes. *Great.maybe I'll be able to leave quietly.* Raiye quickly pulled out some cream for the burns. She put some on her fingertips and began to massage the cream into his skin.  
  
Kai slowly drifted into a light sleep. He could feel the warmth from Raiye's hands on his chest, as she continued to massage the cream into his skin. Kai winced lightly as he felt her hand go over his burns. "Gomen Kai- chan, I'm going as gently as I can." he opened his eyes and watched her rub more cream on the wounds.  
  
Raiye stopped and looked at the burns carefully. *Oh no.the burns go under his pants! This is going to look so wrong!* Raiye undid the button on his pants. Kai's hand grabbed her wrist once again. "What are you doing?" he barked. Raiye pulled out of his grasp. "The wound is larger than I thought.I need to treat the rest of it!"  
  
He slowly sat up, making Raiye topple backwards. Kai glared at her, then winced putting his right hand on the wound. Raiye sat up and looked at his burns. Kai laid back, his head hitting the pillow. "Fine.if you go any lower I'll kill you." That was the last he said before falling asleep. She gulped and slowly pulled down his pants.only about four inches or so.  
  
Raiye blushed as she looked over the wound. *Boxers.must keep mind on injury.* He was wearing black boxers with two red zigzag stripes on each side. She shook her head trying to remove the thought from her head. It didn't work. She watched Kai's chest rise and fall as he slept. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She quickly rubbed the cream into his skin. *There done.why do I have this irresistible urge to lay my head on his chest and fall asleep?*  
  
Raiye carefully scrambled off Kai and quietly exited the room. "Hey Rai- san.why were you in Kai's bedroom?" "T-Tyson!" she blushed, looking around frantically. "Uhm.no reason, hehe!" she rubbed the back of her neck, praying that Tyson wouldn't ask any more questions. "Oh.well ok then!" he started to run back down the hallway. Tyson stopped and turned to face Raiye. "HEY RAI-SAN! LET'S GO EAT!" he yelled waving his arms around frantically. She nodded and smiled, "SURE! YOU'RE PAYING FOR YOUR OWN FOOD!" She shouted running after him. Tyson hung his head. "Aww man!" Raiye patted his shoulder. "I'm just kidding Kaeru-chan!" Tyson glared at her. "Stop calling me.little Froggy!" She laughed, "Aww.come on.I like calling you that, it's cute!" He groaned, "Come on lets go ask if the other guys want to join us!"  
  
They walked into a restaurant called 'The Kickiu Garden.' "Well.this nicer than I thought." Raiye muttered sitting down next to Rei. "Maybe we should've gone to a buffet instead." Max noted watching Tyson tell the waiter what he wanted. Rei and Kenny sweat dropped. "Tyson!" Raiye snapped. Tyson looked at her. "Leave some food for the other customers." Raiye's crystal sky blue had hardened. Tyson sighed, "Alright Rai-san!"  
  
Everyone finished ordering his or her food. "So.Raiye, tell us how did you got bit beast." Max said resting his chin in his hands. She eyed him carefully. *Well, I guess it's all right if I tell them.* She sighed and closed her eyes. "I was hiking in the mountains with my father, when I saw a shooting star streak across the sky." She opened her eyes, crumbling the napkin on her lap. "Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw a phoenix's tail shimmer then disappear. I stopped, turning to look at it; I was engulfed in darkness." she lowered her to her pocket where Galaxion would be, when Kenny finished his analysis on her.  
  
Notes: Well how do ya like it so far??? I know it's not great.but I'm proud of myself!!! So if you don't like it then don't bother reading the rest of it. 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.just the Shadow Bladers  
  
The waiter appeared with a huge tray. "I bet that food is for Tyson." Kenny stated looking up at the tray. The waiter placed about seven different dishes in front of Tyson. He smiled, "Hey Aka-chan." he started looking at her. The jewel on her forehead was glowing faintly. Her eyes were closed as the glow faded. Everyone stared at her. The waiter had walked away not noticing anything.  
  
Raiye opened her eyes. No longer where her eyes crystal sky blue, but a dark golden brown. "Aka-chan." she whispered, Kenny pulled Raiye's Galaxion blade out of his pocket. *The eyes they're.* Rei looked at Raiye funny. "Raiye are you ok?" She looked at him with a smile. "Raiye's fine.she wanted me to explain.as you can see I found her, she didn't find me." she looked at Tyson, who was completely confused. "I'm not your regular bit beast, you can even ask Kenny who just finished his analysis." Kenny looked at Raiye more closely, "Galaxion.how did you do this? I mean how did you get into Raiye's body?" Galaxion smiled then chuckled. "Well finally, I was waiting for you to figure it out," she looked at Kenny with a smile upon her light red lips.  
  
"The jewel.the jewel that she wears gives me the power to communicate with her or if she allows it then I can possess her for a certain amount of time." Rei and Max looked at Kenny for an explanation, but got none. Galaxion's smile faded slowly. "Ok, listen up.what I'm about to tell you is how Raiye got me." The guys nodded for her to continue. "As she already told you, she was engulfed in darkness. She couldn't breathe, see or talk. I watched her fall in the darkness. Nothing I could do to help her. Then suddenly she began to glow a bright yellow light. Then her eyes opened and she smiled. She looked as if she were reaching out to me. I too, began to glow the same yellow light. When she awoke, I was inside her blade." Galaxion closed her eyes tilting her head forward ever so slightly. "Good- bye, for now!" With that the jewel began to glow yet again. Raiye's eyes snapped open as the glow faded her eyes back to normal. "I, I don't feel well.I'm sorry, but I'm going to go home now." she quickly walked out of the restaurant.  
  
*Why do you always do that Galaxion?* she wondered as she walked into Tyson's house. Raiye walked down the hall and into her room. She flopped down on the bed. She closed her eyes and sighed. Slowly she fell asleep, the jewel glowing faintly. On the wall by the door a shadow of Galaxion appeared, tilting her head back, howling at the moon.  
Kai awoke pulling himself out of the bed. The clock read: 5:15am. He pulled his shirt on and grabbed his blade and went out back to practice. *How did she do that? How did she get me to relax like that? Am I becoming soft?* He launched his blade into the dish. *No, I will not become soft!*  
  
Raiye's eyes opened slowly. The clock read 5:30am. She quickly hopped out of her bed. Her eyes the golden brown color like before. *Well.this is perfect. While Raiye's asleep, I can posses her body longer.* Galaxion put on a light purple long sleeve sweater, short white shorts, and black kung fu type shoes. The sweater almost covered the shorts completely. *I must leave in silence.* She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pen and a napkin. *I'll at least write a note telling them were 'we' are.doubt they will even care!*  
  
Galaxion quietly opened the door. *There will be a time when they will understand.but that day may never come at this rate!* She closed the door behind her, and started walking toward the park. Slowly she pulled the black velvet ties from her hair. It fell to about her mid back. She tied the velvet ties around her wrists, as the wind blew some icy blue tresses into her face.  
  
Quickly brushing them out of her face, she continued walking. Galaxion walked up the hill in the center of the park. She stood next to an empty bey stadium. She continued to look down at the sleepy little town.  
  
Notes: wow, Galaxion is doing things on her own. What? She's in Raiye's body?? Ok the next part in coming soon!! 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.*cries* I want to though!!!  
  
The sound of a beyblade made her turn around. Galaxion looked at the bey stadium. There spinning in the center was a yellow blade. She turned back around ignoring the blade completely. "Hey you, girl.I challenge you to a battle." Galaxion turned and tried to match the face to the deep voice, but failed. A tall, but buff man stepped forward. He looked like a punk who picked on kids he knew he could beat. Galaxion eyed him carefully she frowned. "I don't blade against trash like you." She said turning back around.  
  
The guy grabbed her, spinning her around to face him. "You will battle me!" She frowned and shook her head. "Not on your life, punk!" She stopped when she realized that Raiye was still asleep, so Galaxion couldn't use any of Raiye's martial art moves.  
  
The guy punched her in the face. She fell to the ground. Slowly he grabbed her arm and punched her elbow breaking the joint. Galaxion cried out in pain, but knew that no one would come. The torture began.could she pull an escape to save Raiye's body?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Tyson.there's a note from Raiye on the table!" Rei said handing the note to Tyson. He gasped and gapped at the same time. "She left at five- thirty this morning?! It's almost noon, we better go search for her.she could be hurt, or worse!" Tyson began to freak out. "Tyson, calm down we'll find her don't worry! I'll go get Max and the Chief, then we'll get started." Rei left to get the others.  
  
"Lets split up.Rei and Tyson check the north part of town and Max and I will check the south!" Kenny said showing everyone his place on the map. Rei nodded, "I'll check the north-west part and-" "I'll check the north- east!" Tyson interrupted his eyes full of determination. Max nodded and smiled, "Right let's go find Raiye!" They all nodded and ran off in different directions.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raiye's eyes opened slowly. Her eyes widened, "Holy cripes.am I outside?" she tried to sit up, but couldn't. A sharp pain seared through her right arm. She slowly turned her head, to see her arm laying in an odd way. *What happened?* She screamed out in pain as she forced herself to sit up. Raiye gripped her broken arm gently, looking herself over. There were bruises on her arms and face. Her sweater was ruined. There was a large cut on her forehead. The velvet ties where tied tightly around her neck.  
  
As much as she tried to untie them she couldn't do it with just one hand. She forced herself to stand up. *I'm in the park.* Slowly she walked out of the park and down the road. Her grasp tightened on her broken arm. She winced as tears began to fall even though she tried to hold them back. *Where is everyone? Why isn't anyone outside?* She walked some more, stumbling every now and then.  
  
*Raiye where are you?* Rei thought walking off toward the park. He stopped dead in his tracks, there was Raiye standing not to far away from him. "Raiye." She turned towards him. He could tell she was in a lot of pain. "Rei." she sobbed into his chest. He held her gently as she continued to cry. All of a sudden he felt her go limp in his grasp. He looked at her. *She's knocked out!* Slowly he bent down to put his right hand under her knees. He turned and began running toward the hospital. Along the way he pasted Tyson, and yelled for him to follow. Which he did, "Tyson, go get Max, Kenny and Kai. I'll get her to the hospital!" Rei shouted. Tyson nodded and ran back towards the house. Tears fell from her eyes as if it were automatic; Rei hugged her closer to him as he ran down the street towards the hospital.  
  
AN: I truly feel that Rei and Raiye are going to get together! **Grins evilly** Of course I already know who's going to get her in the end! **Ducks as readers throws tomatoes** I'm not going to tell! Also for my dear best friend Ayumi.I added her character in the next part! Anyways, enjoy the next part! JaNe! 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: .you already know what I'm going to say.so why do I even bother to say it? Just read.  
  
The sound of beeping brought Raiye's mind to its full awareness. Slowly she opened her eyes. A hospital. She groaned she hated hospitals; she always came out feeling worse than when she entered. The beeping from the heart-rate monitor was getting very annoying. Raiye sat up and looked at her arm. Upon her right arm was a dark indigo blue cast.  
  
Her head began to throb in pain. Reflexively her hands grasped the sides of her head. *What happened to me?* Unwanted tears fell from her eyes. Quickly she rubbed her eyes and began to unwrap the bandage on her head. Carefully she fingered the jewel on her forehead. *I hope it's not cracked.* It wasn't.  
  
Raiye sighed with relief. She swung her legs over the right side of the bed. Standing up, she pulled the heart-rate suction cup thing off her chest. Which made this machine to make a very long and annoying beep. Her mind didn't even notice the beep; she was too concerned about the gown she was wearing. Her hospital gown was itchier than the blue sundress she wore one Sunday when she was nine.  
  
She spotted her clothes on the chair across the room next to the window. She walked, well more like staggered across the room and to the chair. She grabbed her clothes and looked out the window. *Oh my God!* She saw the Bladebrakers walking into the hospital entrance. *If they see me like this I'm going to be completely embarrassed.*  
  
Quickly she walked over to the door and engaged the lock. Raiye took off her hospital gown, tossing it onto her bed and pulled purple sweater on. She also grabbed her short white shorts. As she was putting them on, there was a knock at the door. *Crap!* She buttoned her shorts and unlocked the door. "Who's there?" she asked, getting not much of a reply, but Tyson's voice shouting at Kai.  
  
Raiye opened the door, "What a surprise!" she said trying to sound as surprised as possible. She smiled at the boys mostly to Rei. "Come in!" she opened the door wider. They came in, as the doctor walked up beside them. "Raiye, sweetheart, you shouldn't be out of bed! What did you do to that machine?" he asked walking past everyone and over to the machine. "Nothing, I just unhooked myself from it that's all!" she said walking over to the bed, sitting down on the edge.  
  
The doctor turned it off and looked at the five boys, who had now spread out around the room. He smiled at them and quickly left the room. Tyson and Rei were planted on either side of Raiye. Max and Kenny were sitting by the window, and Kai was leaning against the wall by the door.  
  
Raiye rested her head on Rei's shoulder. He looked at her, his cheeks bright red. "Thank-you Rei," she whispered "No one has ever done that for me!" He smiled, "You're welcome!" Tyson smiled at the two. "Aww, lovebirds!" Raiye pulled away from him, blushing. "Tyson did you hear about the beyblade tournament that's coming up in four weeks?" Raiye asked almost forgetting. Tyson shook his head. "I didn't hear about-" he was interrupted by the door opening; there stood a girl in the doorway.  
  
"Raiye are you alright? I heard from your grandpa that you were here!" The girl glanced at Raiye's right arm. "Ahh! What happened to your arm? Alex isn't going to be pleased with this!" The girl had now grabbed Raiye's right arm in her hands and was inspecting it. Kai walked toward the girl, his hands in fists and a frown plastered on his face. "Mind telling us who you are?" he barked. The girl turned and smiled at him. "Silly me.my name is Ayumi Kanazaki!" She made a peace sign with her left hand. "I'm Raiye's best friend!" Kai snorted and returned to his spot.  
  
AN: Well, another part out of the way! Ayumi.I hope you and to all my readers enjoyed it! I bet you're all wondering who Alex is.HA! I'm not going to tell you! **Ducks** enough tomatoes! Well if you want to find out all you have to do is read the next part! JaNe 


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.why does everyone continue to ask me that?  
  
Raiye smiled at Ayumi. "Wow, that new hair style fits you perfectly!" she said looking at Ayumi's long dark brownish red hair in two low pigtails. Ayumi's dark brown eyes shimmered with happiness. "I know, can you believe Hatari helped pick it out for me!" Raiye gaped at the sound of her brother doing something so girly. "Onii-san helped you?! Well.I guess pigs fly now right?!" The two girls laughed. Tyson looked confused, "Eh? Raiye you have a brother?" Raiye smiled at the stupidity of her cousin. "Yeah.remember the guy at my birthday party two years ago? He was rather tall, and threw you into the pool." Tyson gritted his teeth in frustration. "That jerk was your brother?!"  
  
Ayumi locked her gaze on Kai. *He looks so cute in that outfit! Especially in that tight black top of his.* she gazed at him until he glanced at her. Ayumi turned back to face Raiye. "So.think you could blade with that cast on?" she asked poking the cast with fascination. Raiye laughed, "Of course I can!" Rei put his hand on her shoulder. "Woah! Now take it easy Raiye, You just got the cast.it'll take a few weeks to heal, before you can blade again." Raiye frowned and shook her head. "Alex isn't going to be happy to hear about this!" she said looking at her cast.  
  
Tyson had heard enough about this 'Alex' guy. "Who exactly is this Alex?" he asked crossing his arms. "I'm Alex," a guy said standing in the doorway with another guy. The two walked in, one had a bouquet of flowers. "Hatari.you got me flowers.how sweet!" Raiye took the flowers from him. Hatari smiled then hugged his sister. "There was no way I was going to visit you without flowers." Alex noticed the cast. "Great.Raiye can't you keep that bit beast under control? I only let you keep it, because I thought you could handle having one.I guess you weren't ready for this type of bit beast." "Dude.you can't say that kind of stuff like that to my little sister!" "Hatari.he's right.I'm not ready, but Galaxion believes in me.and I believe in her!"  
  
Tyson looked at Rei, who looked just as confused as he did. Kenny stood up and walked over to Raiye. "Here, thanks for letting me do that analysis!" he handed Galaxion back to Raiye, who took it gratefully and stuck it into her pocket. "I suggest that we get out of this place!" Raiye said walking to the door. "We can finish our argument at my grandpa's house, Alex!" With that she walked out the door with Ayumi and Rei following close behind her.  
  
Alex gritted his teeth. "Taku!" he cursed then glared at Hatari. "Why is you sister always like this?!" Hatari grinned and walked out the door following the rest of the blade breakers. "ONII-SAN!" Ayumi yelled. Alex smirked to himself and walked out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Raiye." a voice called from the kitchen. She looked up from her book. She had been wearing the annoying cast for three weeks now. It was covered in signatures from her beyblade team the 'Shadow Bladers' and the 'Bladebrakers'. Slowly she trudged into the kitchen, not sure who had called her and why. Mr. Granger stood there with a smile on his face. "Raiye.look what I bought you.It's a new defense ring for your blade." She took it and smiled, "Thanks!" she stuck in her pocket, as she walked out. She returned to her room to see Galaxion sitting on her bed.  
  
*Raiye.* she spoke telepathically. Quietly Raiye shut and locked the door. *I.about what happened.I didn't mean to hurt you.* Raiye smiled at her depressed bit beast. "Hey now.it's ok, I understand!" she whispered as she walked over and petted Galaxion's head. Raiye noticed that she was looking at her cast. *This is what he did to you?* Raiye nodded trying to figure out if she was mad or not.  
  
Galaxion rested her head on Raiye's cast. *I'll heal it for you so that we can compete in the tournament next week.* Raiye didn't know how to feel at that moment. Suddenly Galaxion bit into the cast. Her teeth tearing right through it, but she was careful not to hurt Raiye. Galaxion pulled it off her arm and dropped it on the floor. *There is no need for that thing anymore.* She looked at Raiye, who was looking at her arm in amazement. "Wow.I didn't know you could do that!" she whispered as looked up at her bit beast. Raiye threw her arms around Galaxion's neck hugging her tightly. "Thank you!" she whispered as Galaxion's golden-blue wings covered her.  
  
Notes: Yay another chapter done!! Chapter eight coming soon.please review! Oh and if you don't already know.Alex and Ayumi are siblings and so are Hatari and Raiye. 


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: ...do I really need to continue writing this disclaimer?  
  
"Flight 345 to South America now boarding!" a voice boomed over the PA. Raiye and Tyson were arguing about god knows what. Rei, Kenny and Max were all talking about strategies that they were going to need. Kai stood up and grabbed his bag. "Hey we're leaving. "He said walking off to board the plane. Raiye jumped up and grabbed her bag and stormed off after Kai. Obviously mad at Tyson for whatever he had said. The rest of the team stood up and followed her, Tyson walking really fast. He was still mad at Raiye for whatever they had been arguing about.  
  
Raiye and Rei sat next to each other on the plane. She looked at the two seats behind her. Tyson and Max sat there. Then she looked to the center row. There was Kai and Kenny. She smiled to herself as she sat back and put on her seatbelt.  
  
The plane started off down the runway. She closed her eyes, not liking the take off part of flying. She opened her eyes when she felt something warm on her hand. Rei smiled at her, his hand was holding hers. Raiye looked away her cheeks a dark crimson. After being in the air for a while, the seat belt sign turned off. Max poked his head over Raiye's seat. "Hey Rai..." he stopped when he noticed that she was asleep. Max smiled at Rei, knowing that he really liked Raiye. "Dude, here's your chance." Rei blushed as he leaned over, putting his arm around her. Pulling her towards him. She stirred slightly and rested her head on his shoulder falling back to sleep. Max smiled at a blushing Rei. "Good job!" he said patting him on his other shoulder.  
  
The stewardess, who was walking by asking if people needed anything, stopped where they were sitting. "Aww how cute. Do you need anything?" Rei shook his head hiding his blush. By then Tyson was out like a light and drooling. Raiye slowly opened her eyes and blushed when she realized that she was leaning on Rei. Quickly she pulled away from him, "I'm sorry..." He smiled at her. "It's ok...I didn't mind." He remembered that his arm was still around her. He too blushed lightly.  
  
The plane landed lightly. "This is a pit stop. The plane will leave again in a hour and a half." The captain said over the PA. Raiye looked out the window at all the scenery. "Wow this place is so beautiful." She stood up and decided to take a quick walk. She noticed that Tyson was still asleep drooling like a puppy. Rei and Max had dosed off, Kenny was typing away at his computer. Dizzy making some comments every now and then. Kai just sat there...in the usual pose...doing nothing. Well Raiye couldn't tell if Kai had fallen asleep or not. She walked off the plane, not knowing that Kai decided to follow her.  
  
She walked around for a while before coming to a sign written in English. "Welcome to Honolulu, Hawaii." She smiled happily as she continued to walk on down the little so-called road. She came to some shops and stopped at a jewelry shop and went inside, Kai following right behind her. She looked at all the jewelry before picking up a choker that had caught her attention.  
  
It was red lace type fabric with an odd flower like object with five garnet stones in the middle hanging off of the second piece of red lace. "Ahh, that's a very pretty necklace." The old woman said. "Here let me help you put it on." She put it on and gave Raiye a mirror. "How much is it?" "Fifteen dollars." "Ok!" She took off the choker, handed the lady the money and turned to walk out, but bumped into none other than Kai. "K-Kai what are you doing here?" He just glared at her and walked out. Confused, Raiye walked out of the store and started her walk back to the plane.  
  
Notes: Another part done!! 


	9. chapter 9

Mina: I refuse to say the disclaimer. Oh, sorry for the long wait! Enjoy!  
  
Rei: Mina doesn't own beyblade, but she does own the Shadow bladers.  
  
When Raiye got back to the plane she shot an evil glare at Kai before she sat down. Rei was still asleep and so was Tyson. Max looked at Tyson with a disturbed look then called the stewardess over and asked for a bucket. She nodded and nearly slipped on the drool that made a small puddle on the floor. "Hey Max...." Raiye said her head popping over the top of the chair. He looked at her. "Are you excited about the beyblade tournament?" "Yep I'm completely stoked." The two smiled at each other and laughed. "At the rate that Tyson drools, he could fill a swimming pool!" Max said looking over at his friend. Raiye laughed harder. "Yep that's Tyson for you!"  
  
"This is your captain speaking. We will be taking off shortly, please have your seatbelts on and ready for takeoff." Rei opened his eyes slowly to meet clear blue ones. "Why hello there sleepy head!" she said smiling as she ruffled his hair. He blushed lightly and smiled. "Where are we?" "We stopped in Honolulu, Hawaii." She went to finger the choker in her pocket to find that it had gone missing. "Oh no! I lost it!"  
  
Kai looked over at Raiye, who was franticly searching for her choker. Kai slid his hand into his pocket and fingered her choker. He wanted to give it back to her, but then she would've asked why he was following her. His feelings were starting to play games with him. There were times when he thought he didn't like her at all, but there were also times when he felt that he was in love with her. He figured the same thing was going on with Rei. Although, Rei looked and acted as if he really WAS in love with her, and this made Kai very irritated. Wait, why was he getting all worked up about this? *Am I really in love with her? No, I can't be in love with Raiye!*  
  
Throughout the rest of the plane ride Raiye franticly continued to search for her choker. "No! My choker..." she sat down and tried to see if she could remember what could've happened to it. "Hm." She glanced over at Rei, who had fallen back to sleep. She smirked and kissed his forehead. Kai had seen the whole thing and it ticked him off. He fingered the choker in his pocket and smirked to himself.  
  
The plane landed smoothly in South America. "Rei," she whispered in his ear. "Time to wake up." He didn't move. She leaned close to him. "Hm, I'll guess I'll have to kiss him to get him to wake up." She said a little louder. Rei's eyes opened and a dark crimson blush covered his cheeks. Raiye laughed, "Well, it's about time you woke up." Rei looked at her, a blush still on his cheeks. "Come on Rei, or we'll be late getting off the plane." Rei nodded and followed her off the plane. "Raiye...." She turned and looked at Kai. "Yes?" He slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out her choker. "Here...." Her eyes lit up when she saw it. "Oh my God! Where did you find it? I was searching everywhere for it!" Kai kept a straight face. "When we bumped into each other in the store." Her smile widened as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. There went Kai's feelings. They skyrocketed at the feeling of her body pressing against his. Kai fought to keep himself from blushing.  
  
Notes: do tell me what you think. 


	10. chapter 10

Mina: here's part 10....sorry for the long wait.... summer school was a hassle, along with vacations and everything else that keeps me from updating. Oh and Raiye's name is pronounced (Rai-E), incase any of you were wondering.  
  
"Hey Raiye! Over here!" Raiye let go of Kai and turned around. Ayumi and Hatari were running up to her. Hatari hugged his sister and swung her around before setting her on the ground. Ayumi smiled at Raiye and whispered. "So which one is your boyfriend?" A crimson blush covered Raiye's cheeks. "I haven't decided yet." Ayumi's smiled widened, whispering, "I'll take Kai...." Raiye nodded, "Then that means I get Ray." The two girls laughed and walked off to bug Alex. Hatari looked at Kai. "You like Raiye don't you?" Kai nodded slightly. "Yeah, I guess she has that affect on guys. You and Ray are the only ones that seem to really like her." Kai looked away and started to walk towards his team.  
  
The two teams got on a BBA bus and headed toward the arena where they were going to beyblade. Raiye was asleep resting her head against the window. Hatari, who was sitting next to Raiye, was reading a book. Alex and Ayumi were engaged in a conversation about who knows what. Tyson, Max, Kenny and Ray were talking about strategies they would need. But Kai for some reason couldn't keep his eyes off Raiye. He watched her closely as she slept. She was now leaning on Hatari's shoulder.  
  
The BBA bus stopped at a really nice Brazilian hotel and everyone got off the bus. Hatari didn't want to wake Raiye up, so he was carrying her, bridal style. "Hey you guys, I'll stay behind with Raiye, the rest of you can go register for the beyblade tournament." Hatari said as they walked down the hall and to the door to the room where he and Alex would share a room. Hatari had somehow managed to open the door and proceeded to lay Raiye on the bed. "Um....if you don't mind, I'll stay here and you can go register for the tournament." Hatari looked at Ray, who was standing in the doorway, and smiled. "You really like her huh?" Ray blushed a dark crimson red and nodded quickly. "Yeah I do, but the weird thing is I can't bring myself to tell her." Hatari walked over to him and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, when the time's right you'll tell her." With that he left. Ray sat on the floor next to the bed and watched Raiye sleep peacefully. He rested his head on the edge of the bed and smiled. "I wish I could tell you how I feel." He whispered before closing his eyes falling asleep also, his hand holding hers.  
  
Hatari, Alex and Ayumi returned with the 'Bladebrakers' right behind them. "I bet Ray and Raiye are having a great time together." Hatari said happily as he pulled out the key to the room where he left Ray and Raiye. He opened the door to see Raiye sitting there, blushing, and Ray asleep still next to the bed. She was looking at Ray's hand holding hers. "Hey there!" Alex said, waking Ray up. Immediately, Ray pulled away from Raiye and the bed, his face as red as a cherry. "Enjoying yourselves?" Hatari teased sitting down on the edge of the bed. Raiye climbed out of the bed, her face completely red. "Don't be ridiculous, we all know Raiye enjoyed herself." Alex teased hitting Raiye's shoulder lightly.  
  
Raiye quietly left the room, while everyone else was talking about the preliminary rounds that were happing tomorrow. 'Who should I choose? Kai or Ray? I know Ayumi wants Kai, but what if I like Kai more than Ray, then what am I going to do?' "You shouldn't be walking around if your so lost in thought. You could hurt yourself." She whipped around to see Kai standing there, arms crossed a calm expression on his face. "What are you talking about Kai?" He smirked and walked closer to her. "You're just like Tyson." "Well duh, I am related to him." She stared at him oddly as he closed the gap between them and his lips brushed against hers.  
  
Notes: how was it? Did the romance happen too soon? 


	11. the real chapter 11

Mina: hey everyone…here's chapter 10. So please don't sue me. Hugs her plushie from Fruits Basket I love this little rat.

Chibi Ray: Miwa (Mina) dowen't (doesn't) own Beybwade (Beyblade). Pwease (please) dow (don't) tu (sue).

Her eyes widened and she pushed Kai away. "What are you doing?" She asked. He immediately regretted kissing her, showing her his true feelings. He turned around and started to walk away. "Wait…" He stopped and turned around. "Hn?" She quickly placed a kiss on his lips. She pulled away and stared into Kai's maroon eyes. He watched her cheeks turned seven different shades of red. "I um better go." She quickly turned and left.

What was I thinking? I kissed him…I kissed Kai. Raiye fell face first onto her bed, Galaxion watching her with the utmost curiosity. Raiye, what's wrong? Why are you hitting yourself with the pillow? Raiye stopped and looked at Galaxion. "I did something stupid that's why!" she groaned putting the pillow over her face. Galaxion's wolf ears twitched and she tilted her head slightly. What did you do? The mini Galaxion jumped onto the bed and lay down. "I kissed Kai. That's what I did." Galaxion blinked and then licked Raiye's cheek. How is that bad? You and Kai make a perfect couple. Besides he really seems to like you. She stared at her bit beast as if she was crazy. "Are you saying that I should choose Kai over Ray?" Galaxion tilted her head back slightly letting out a small bark. Yes. Raiye's eyes widened. "Ayumi wants to go with Kai." So, she hasn't claimed him yet. He's fair game.

The door opened and Ayumi entered the room. "Hey there Galaxion!" She said patting the bit beast's head. "So Raiye do you want to go explore the town?" Raiye nodded. "Sure, why not." Ayumi smiled and clapped her hands. "I've got a great idea. We could invite Kai and Ray. What do you think?" "Like a double date?" Ayumi nodded. "Okay sounds like fun." Galaxion let out a small yip of approval and with a flash of red light went back inside Raiye's blade. "Well come on let's go ask them." She grabbed Raiye's hand and dragged her down the hall towards the room that Kai and Ray were sharing. "How about I meet you at the entrance of the hotel?" Raiye asked not really wanting to see Kai right then. Ayumi nodded, "Sure okay." Raiye took off down the hall in the opposite direction. I can't see Kai right now. I never should've agreed to this. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she crashed into someone getting off the elevator. "Oh I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." "It's ok Raiye." She looked up from her spot on the floor to see Ray smiling at her. "Here let me help you up." She put her hand in his and he pulled her to her feet. "Um hey, Ayumi and I are going to explore the town. Would you like to come with us?" Ray smiled, "Sure sounds like fun." Raiye blushed lightly at his smile. "Hey there Ray." Ayumi said dragging Kai down the hall with her. Ray nodded toward her. "Well, lets go."

Mina: Hmm....this decision is going to be difficult for Raiye to make. She seems to be falling for Kai, but her fondness for Ray is also growing. Oh this is even a tough decision for me to make. Wait, I'm the author....I already know who she ends up with. Heh. Please review and tell me what you think. If you find it utterly terrible then flame me I don't care.


	12. chapter 12

Mina: I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait. School has been so time consuming. Here's chapter 11....enjoy.

Chibi Ray: Hewwo (hello) Miwa (Mina), .. She dowen't (doesn't) own Beybwade. (Beyblade)

Raiye, Ayumi, Kai and Ray walked around the town. Ray and Ayumi were talking about the world beyblade championship that happened two years ago. "No way, The Sharks cheated?!" Ayumi shrieked in surprise. "Yep that's right they cheated." "Aww and I use to date their leader, Zach." Raiye blinked, but kept her eyes on the ground. While Kai's gaze kept wondering back to Raiye. "Hey Raiye, let's split up. You and Ray go one way and Kai and I will go the other way." Raiye looked over towards Ayumi to see a smirk on her face. She nodded "Um....ok." She watched Ayumi drag Kai off down a path and disappear into a crowd of people. Raiye turned and followed Ray down a different path.

"Hey Raiye, is something wrong? You're being very quiet." Raiye looked at him and smiled. "Nothing is wrong. I'm just nervous about the tournament that's all." Raiye felt badly about lying to Ray, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell him about what happened between her and Kai. Not after she heard Hatari and Ray talking. Ray really liked her, and what about her? Did she like Ray or Kai? This thought drove back into her silence so she missed the concerned look Ray gave her. "So Raiye, tell me about you and your team." Ray asked trying to change the subject, but then noticed that Raiye was off in her own little world completely oblivious about the world around her. Ray fell silent looking at the ground, not knowing what to say.

BANG "Ow...." Ray looked up and realized that he was a few feet in front of Raiye. He turned to see her rubbing her head. She had run right smack into a pole. "Are you ok?" Raiye blushed from embarrassment and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Let's get going ok?" Ray gave her another concerned look. "Is something wrong Raiye? You're not acting like yourself." She looked at him and bit her lower lip. She was trying so hard not to hurt him. "I....um...." Ray looked at her and nodded for her to continue. "KaiandIkissed." She said quickly looking away from him. Ray's eyes widened slightly. Figures, she likes Kai. Ray looked back at the ground. "Ray...." He had started walking down the path again. "Ray....wait." She ran after him. "Let me explain." He stopped making her almost run into him.

They had come upon a bench that over looked a lake. Raiye sat down and motioned for him to sit next to her. He did, but didn't say anything. "Ray....I....I'm sorry. I never meant" "Do you like him?" "W-What?" "Do you like him?" "Do you mean in that way?" He nodded, and her gaze fell to her hands that rested in her lap. "I-I don't know. My emotions are all screwed up right now." Ray stood up and started to walk towards the water. Raiye followed after him. "Raiye...." "Yes?" He stopped walking and turned around. Raiye stopped almost crashing into him again. Ray closed the gap between them and his lips brush against hers. Raiye was so shocked she couldn't even push him away.

Mina: I hope you enjoyed chapter 11. ..

Ayumi: WHAT?! RAIYE AND KAI KISSED?!

Mina and readers: covers their ears. Ow!!

Ayumi: calms down please review.


	13. chapter 13

Mina: coughs you people are seriously lucky people!

Ray: why do you say that?

Mina: Because I'm sick, but I'm still writing these chapters for the story. Even though I'm supposed to be in bed.

Ray: Oh…Mina doesn't own beyblade; so it's pointless to sue her. She has no money. -.-

/blah/ thought

Ray was the one who broke the kiss. "I really do like you. I just wanted you to know that." Raiye stood there, knees weak. Kai's kiss hadn't had this kind of effect on her. Her knees didn't get weak; she had felt that she was as light as a feather after he kissed her. Was that a good or a bad thing? She didn't know. She blinked and realized that she hadn't stopped staring at Ray. Blushing a dark shade of crimson, Raiye turned and ran back down the path. "Raiye wait!" Ray yelled running after her.

Raiye made it all the way back to the front entrance of the hotel before she stopped running. "Raiye! Raiye!" Ray ran up to her. "Are you alright? Why'd you run from me?" "I-I need to be alone right now, I'm sorry." Raiye said before disappearing into the crowd that was in the hotel lobby. Ray just stood there, both slightly hurt and confused. He turned and slowly walked away from the hotel.

Raiye slowly made her way back to her hotel room. Thinking about the kiss. Who would she choose/Why is this so hard/ she thought as she closed the door behind her. She flopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling. /I'm gunna have to choose soon. Other wise I'll go crazy from my emotions./ She pulled out a note book, opening it to a blank page; and started writing the good qualities of both Ray and Kai. Raiye laid the notebook on the nightstand and laid back down staring at the ceiling once again. Her eyes closed and she fell into a light slumber.

Raiye's blade, which was still on the nightstand, glowed a faint purple. Raiye's jewel on her forehead began to glow also. Her eyes opened slowly. The golden brown eyes spotted the notebook and picked it up carefully. "The good qualities of Ray and Kai." Galaxion tossed the notebook back onto the nightstand and walked out the door. /Now to go find Kai./

Galaxion found Kai sitting on a bench with Ayumi, who was talking a mile a minute. "Hey Kai could I talk to you alone for a second?" Kai stood silently and followed Galaxion around a corner. His eyes widened slightly as he felt her lips against his. She wrapped her arms around Kai's neck. They pulled away when they heard someone gasp. They turned to see Ayumi standing there, looking hurt.

Mina: Oh…she got caught!

Ayumi: They kissed again!

Mina: Galaxion took control of Raiye's body and kissed Kai. That was one interesting day. Please review and tell me what you think!


	14. Completed ch 14

Mina: All right you guys…with all the ideas that I was given I have finished the chapter.

Chibi Ray: Miwa (Mina) dowen't (doesn't) own Beybwade (Beyblade)

"Raiye…how could you…" Galaxion smiled "You didn't claim him…so he's fair game." Ayumi frowned. "I trusted you and you…you go and kiss the guy I like!" She stopped and blushed a dark crimson. Kai didn't say anything, but just stood there and let the two er well one girl and one bit beast duke it out. "I can't believe that you did this to me." "What? I didn't do anything to you. If you wanted him then you should have claimed him. Since you didn't I have decided that I might claim him for myself. "Hey." The two turned to look at Kai. "What?" "I'm not some piece of property…I do have a life." (Whoa! That was an OCC moment there. Sorry for that.) The two ignore him and go back to arguing. Kai shrugs and walks off.

"Hey Kai. Where were you?" Tyson asked as Kai got off the elevator. "Hn." Kai brushed passed him; like he wasn't even there. "Hey have you seen Raiye?" "She's downtown fighting with Ayumi." Tyson's eyes widened. Hatari walked out of his room with Alex. "Hey Tyson. Why do you look so scared?" "Kai just said that Ayumi and Raiye are downtown fighting." "What? Fighting?" Hatari asked confused. "Raiye and Ayumi have never fought over anything since they met. Sure they have little disputes, but nothing big." Alex said slightly worried. "Maybe we should go check on them." Tyson suggested. Hatari and Alex nodded and followed Tyson into the elevator.

Tyson, Alex and Hatari came across Ayumi and Galaxion rolling around on the floor hitting each other every once in a while. "Hey, what's going on here?" Hatari asked as he and Tyson held Galaxion back, while Alex held Ayumi. "Ask that guy stealing slut!" "Slut! So, you've resorted to name calling...fine, you lazy good for nothing," Hatari clamped a hand over her mouth to prevent her from completing the rest of her thought. "Ayumi-chan, what's going on?" Alex asked loosening his grip on his sister. "Raiye kissed my boyfriend." (Mina: this is amazing that they don't notice the change in eye color. Tyson: MINA! You're interrupting the story. Mina: Sorry.) "He's not your boyfriend, he doesn't even know that you like him. Even if he did know, he wouldn't like you back. All of the guys that you dated, never really liked you. They did it because I asked them to." Something snapped within herself. Galaxion muttered a few curses under her breath, then her gem began to glow faintly; and she left.

Raiye regained control right when Ayumi unleashed some hurtful remarks. "You know what Raiye, I never told you this because I was trying to be nice, but that gem on your forehead looks retarded. Your beyblading strategies are terrible and you talk way too much." By this time Raiye had hung her head, she was crying. "Raiye?" Hatari asked when he heard her sniffle. "Hatari, what's going on? Why is Ayumi saying such hurtful things? I thought we were such good friends." She only talked in a whisper, never lifting her head.

"Ayumi, I think you went too far." Alex whispered as he watched Hatari and Tyson hug Raiye. "Well, she deserved it." Ayumi pulled out of his grasp and walked away. "From now on, Raiye and I are no longer friends." She muttered as she walked back to the hotel.

To be continued...

Mina: Oh, you guys are probably confused on the whole Ayumi dating guy thing. When Galaxion has control of Raiye's body, she can access Raiye's memories. But she twisted some of the memories and then told them to Ayumi. Hopefully I didn't confuse you all too much.

Tyson: You're being really mean to your own character.

Ayumi: is in tears I can't believe Raiye and I said such terrible things to each other.

Mina: Mainly it was you and Galaxion. Raiye didn't saying anything mean to you.

Mina: Please review. If you have any ideas or questions, please e-mail me.


	15. ch 15

Disclaimer: -readers insert what you want here-

Mina: how are you wonderful people?

Ray: -smiles-

Mina: Hey, you're not a chibi anymore.

Ray: It wore off, that and it pissed Kai off.

Mina: oh. On with the story!

"Ayumi, I think you went too far." Alex whispered as he watched Hatari and Tyson hug Raiye. "Well, she deserved it." Ayumi pulled out of his grasp and walked away. "From now on, Raiye and I are no longer friends." She muttered as she walked back to the hotel.

Raiye pulled herself out of Tyson and Hatari's grip and took off running in the opposite direction. She had no idea as to where she was going; and yet she kept running. Tears clouded her vision. She kept running until she ran into someone. "Raiye, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She looked at the person she had bumped into. "Oh Max! " she whispered as she hugged him tightly. He gently hugged her back unsure of what to do. The two stood there hugging.

Ayumi walked up the stairs and over to the room that Kai was staying at. "Kai open up it's me, Ayumi." She said loudly as she knocked on his door. He opened the door a scowl on his face. "What?" his tone was sharp. Ayumi swallowed hard and kissed him. He pushed her away and shut the door. She leaned against it and then slid to the floor resting her head against the door.

"She said that! Here I thought you and her had the best friendship. Guess I was wrong." Raiye looked at him, then back out at the pond. They had walked all the way to the same spot that Ray had kissed her. For some odd reason she felt a little bit happier just thinking about what had happened between her and Ray. "Max, do you know where Ray is?"

Mina: sorry for it being sooooo short…it's really late and I wanna sleep.

Tyson: Yes, go sleep. If she doesn't sleep she gets really crabby.

Mina: Oh…I'm gunna try and make 3 different endings. That way everyone and their mother can be happy. Someone reviewed and said that if this story wasn't a Kai x Ray story then it sucked. So I decided to try and make 3 endings.

Tyson: Oh God…she's beginning to repeat herself.

Ray: please read and review! -smiles-


	16. ch 16

Mina: Here Tikytikytavvi101 this is for you.

Chibi Ray: enters dragging another chibi along with him

Mina: Hey there chibi Ray, who do you have there?

Chibi Ray: Tawa! (Tala)

Mina: Would you two like to do the disclaimer for me?

Chibi Ray: -nods-

Chibi Tala: -glares at Mina-

Mina: I think someone missed his nap.

Chibi Ray: Miwa dowen't own Beybwade. Wight Tawa? (Mina doesn't own Beyblade. Right Tala?)

Chibi Tala: -crosses arms- Hmph!

Mina: Thanks to all who reviewed! Now on with the story!

"She said that! Here I thought you and her had the best friendship. Guess I was wrong." Raiye looked at him, then back out at the pond. They had walked all the way to the same spot that Ray had kissed her. For some odd reason she felt a little bit happier just thinking about what had happened between her and Ray. "Max, do you know where Ray is?"

Ray walked along the street gazing at the street side booths. His mind drifted to thoughts about Raiye. The way her smile would always warm his heart. The way her eyes would sparkle when she was happy or when she bladed. None of that mattered anymore. She was in love with Kai. At least Ray thought so. He stopped by a bench, there sat an elderly woman feeding the birds. Cautiously he sat next to her on the bench.

"You seem to be troubled by something." She said as she threw another handful of breadcrumbs towards the birds. "I am, kind of." The lady stopped feeding the birds and turned to face him. "Well, I know it's none of my business, but you can talk to me if you want." Ray smiled slightly. "Yeah I'd like that."

Raiye ran through the somewhat busy streets, looking everywhere for Ray. No one at the hotel had seen him in quite a while. She was beginning to worry, as she came to the place where the gang had split up several hours ago. The sun was now setting and it was starting to get cooler. Raiye wished she had brought a light jacket with her. Suddenly she stopped running. What she saw made her heart fill with joy. She laughed softly at the sight. There sat Ray on the bench still talking to the old woman, but birds sat on his shoulders, head, lap and anywhere else you think of.

Slowly she made her way over to them. As she neared the birds took of into the sunset sky. Ray looked up, watching the birds. "Oh! It's almost dark. I better go, the gang must be worried about me. Thank you for your time." He stood up, smiled at the old woman and turned to run off to the hotel. But instead he ran into something soft and warm. "Raiye?" "Ray…I…"

Mina: -gasps- what's Raiye gunna say?

Chibi Ray: -gasps as well- Tawa…tole my bwocks! (Tala…stole my blocks!)

Chibi Tala: You weren't pwaying wif dem. (You weren't playing with them.)

Mina: please review and tell me what you think. Flames are welcome.


	17. ch17

Mina: hello everyone! –Dodges random objects- Eep, I know it's been a while since I updated. I like making my readers squirm from the suspense. –Dodges sharp pointy objects- okies...note to self don't make readers P'Oed.

Chibi Tala: -enters and narrowly misses being hit by random objects as he goes over to get his race car-

Mina: 0.0; Man, look at that little guy…he can do things without _actually_ trying to do _anything_.

Kurama: -enters- Hey Mina, I brought the surprise.

Mina: -smiles- ok readers, I decided to introduce my own little chibi. She's quite adorable. It was great that her wonderful brother, Kurama, could bring her over. ..

Kurama: -sweatdrops- Akana...Mina wants to see you.

A small girl, with light blue-silver fox ears, tail, and hair and large golden-silver eyes pokes her head out from behind Kurama's leg-

Chibi Akana: Hewwo Miwa.

Mina: would you like to do the disclaimer?

Chibi Akana: -nods- Miwa dowen't own Beybwade. Pwease doun't tue. (Mina doesn't own Beyblade. Please don't sue.

Mina: -squeezes Chibi Akana- AWW! You are SOO adorable!

Kurama: o.o0 I'll do the story since Mina's busy.

Slowly she made her way over to them. As she neared the birds took of into the sunset sky. Ray looked up, watching the birds. "Oh! It's almost dark. I better go the gang must be worried about me. Thank you for your time." He stood up, smiled at the old woman and turned to run off to the hotel. But instead he ran into something soft and warm. "Raiye?" "Ray…I…" Ray looked at her intently as if he was hanging on her every word.

"Ray…I…I…" Raiye started to panic slightly. What if she couldn't tell him? What if she was too late? What if he resented her? These thoughts swam inside her head as she tried to find the words to tell Ray. Wait…what was she trying to tell Ray? She didn't even know why she was struggling to tell him whatever she had decided to tell him. "Ray…I…was SO worried about you! Don't take off like that. You had us all worried." She mentally slapped herself for that one. She sounded like his mother, but for some reason she couldn't tell him. The reason? She had no idea what it was she so desperately had to tell him.

Ray's expression changed slightly. "All right, let's get going then." He said as he started walking towards the hotel. "Hey, wait for me." Raiye chased after him. "Raiye, if you could spend one day with only one person, who would it be and why?" Raiye was caught off guard with the sudden question. "Um…" -Better pick someone quick.- "Um…" She got so lost in her thought that she stopped walking. "Hm…that's a tough question. I'd have to go with um…you. Because, you're so kind and understanding." She blushed and quickly started walking again. Ray stood there staring at her retreating form. "Hey, wait up."

Once Ray caught up with her, he grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him. "Are you in love with Kai?" Her eyes widened slightly. "Um….I don't know who I'm in love with." She mumbled the last part. But Ray had heard what she said. They had reached the hotel, where they saw Kai and the others waiting for them. "Hey Alex, Hatari. Is Ayumi in her room?" The two nodded and Raiye disappeared into the hotel while the others conversed at the entrance.

Raiye knocked quickly before opening the door. "Ayumi, I want to tell you something, that I should've told you a long time ago." Ayumi glared at her. "What could you possible tell me?" Raiye sat down next to her. "I want to tell you about…"

Mina: -still squeezing Akana-

Chibi Akana: -is turning blue-

Kurama: -still sweatdropping- Mina, may want to let go of her…she's turning blue!

Mina: -let's go of Akana- Oops, sorry.

Akana: ..

Kurama: please read and review! –Goes to take care of Chibi Akana-


	18. ch 18 apologies

Mina: ok everyone…I'm updating twice in the same week, which means that it'll take a little while before I update again. My theater troop's production of 'Grease' is coming out at the end of this week….O.o I have to wear pink…cringes no offense to those who like/love pink, but I hate it.

Kurama: Um…Mina…what about the story?

Mina: -stops rambling- Hm? Story? What story?

Readers: -gets throw able objects ready-

Mina: -sees objects- OH! THAT STORY! o.o0

Kurama: -shakes head- Mina doesn't own Beyblade.

Readers: Where are the chibis?

Kurama: they're taking a nap.

Raiye knocked quickly before opening the door. "Ayumi, I want to tell you something, that I should've told you a long time ago." Ayumi glared at her. "What could you possible tell me?" Raiye sat down next to her. "I want to tell you about Galaxion." Ayumi's glare didn't soften. "What?" "It was Galaxion who kissed Kai." Ayumi rolled her eyes. "Right, your bit beast can just take over your body anytime she wants." "Well not anytime she wants." Ayumi scoffed. "You lie." "No I don't." "Then prove it."

Raiye closed her eyes, her gem glowing lightly. She opened her eyes slowly eyeing Ayumi. "There's nothing different." Ayumi stated blandly. "Look closer." A voice replied, but it wasn't Raiye's. Ayumi looked her over closely. "There's nothing…hey, didn't you have icy blue eyes?" Galaxion nodded as Ayumi's glare softened. "Yes, Raiye has icy blue eyes, while I have golden brown eyes." "Galaxion?" "Yeah?" "Why did you kiss Kai?" "I felt like it." Ayumi glared at her yet again. "You felt like it!" Anger obvious in her tone.

Galaxion smirked at her. "What? Are you angry at the fact that Kai loves Raiye and not you?" "Shut up." "Apparently you can handle the truth." "SHUT UP!" Ayumi slapped Galaxion across the face. "Ayumi…" She looked at Galaxion, but noticed that her eyes were no longer a golden brown, but back to their normal icy blue color. "Raiye…I…" "Earlier, what you said, was it true?" Ayumi shook her head. "No, I was just mad." Raiye smiled then hugged her. "Ayumi…I'm sorry for not telling you about Galaxion sooner." "I'm sorry for saying all those mean things about you." "Hey it seems the two made up." The two stopped hugging and turned towards the door to see…

Mina: there…the two friends made up!

Kurama: Um…Mina, the little ones are up.

Mina: Oh, ok.

Chibis enter-

Chibi Akana, Ray and Tala: Hewwo Miwa! (Hello Mina!)

Kurama: please read and review!


	19. lost love returns

Mina: Hi everyone. I know it's been a LOOOOOOOONG time since I last updated. I've been really busy with the 'Grease' production, catching up on homework, enrolling at a new school and making sure that I get my art pieces back from an Art exhibit. OK, enough rambling on with the story. Also I'm gunna try a different writing style.

Chibi Ray: Ewwo! Tawa an Way mifed you wary much! (Hello! Tala and Ray missed you very much!)

Chibi Tala: -blinks- we did? -Sees angry readers- Miwa doewn't own Beybwade. (Mina doesn't own beyblade.)

Last Time

_Galaxion smirked at her. _

"_What? Are you angry at the fact that Kai loves Raiye and not you?" _

"_Shut up." _

"_Apparently you can handle the truth." _

"_SHUT UP!" Ayumi slapped Galaxion across the face. _

"_Ayumi…" She looked at Galaxion, but noticed that her eyes were no longer a golden brown, but back to their normal icy blue color. _

"_Raiye…I…" _

"_Earlier, what you said, was it true?" Ayumi shook her head. _

"_No, I was just mad." Raiye smiled then hugged her. _

"_Ayumi…I'm sorry for not telling you about Galaxion sooner." _

"_I'm sorry for saying all those mean things about you." _

"_Hey it seems the two made up." The two stopped hugging and turned towards the door to see… _Zach.

"God!" Raiye sighed crossing her arms over her chest. Ayumi sat there completely shocked. Ayumi and Zach had dated for a few years, but they broke up because of something Raiye couldn't even remember. Zach stood about at six feet, making him about a foot taller than Ayumi and Raiye. He had bright emerald eyes and shaggy dirty blond hair.

"Hey Ayumi. Raiye." He said his voice sounded smooth like velvet. He nodded to each of them. Raiye rolled her eyes and turned away from him, remembering that Zach was a ladies man.

"Hey Ayumi, I'm gunna head over to Tyson's room see you later." Ayumi nodded as Raiye walked passed Zach and headed off down the hall.

"So what brings you here Zach?" Ayumi asked unsure of his motives.

"I'm here for the beyblade tournament." He said crossing his arms; a smirk graced his pretty boy features.

"I thought you and your team were banned from all BBA events after your team was caught cheating in the semi-finals of the World Championship?" Ayumi tilted her head slightly to the left as she awaited his answer. He nodded not saying a word as he sat down next to her on the bed. Actually he was too close for Ayumi's liking.

"Um...Zach, you're a little too close. Could you move over a bit?" Zach rolled his eyes and pushed her down on the bed.

"What are you doing? Don't even think about it!" Ayumi shrieked as Zach hovered over her.

"Hey what are you doing?" Zach turned towards the door to see Kai.

"What does it look like?" Zach spat sarcastically.

"I don't think she wants you here so you better leave." Kai said entering the room.

"Whatever, you're not my boss and what I do to her is none of your business." Kai crossed the room and pulled him off the bed, holding him by the collar of his shirt.

"Oh, but it is my business." Kai tightened his grip on Zach's shirt.

"Kai let him go." Ayumi said slowly as she got off the bed and stood next to Kai. He reluctantly let go of Zach's shirt.

"Zach, I think it's time you left." Ayumi said pointing to the door. Zach rolled his eyes as he left.

"This isn't over yet Ayumi." He said before disappearing down the hallway.

Ayumi turned towards Kai.

"Thanks for helping me." She smiled, blushing lightly. Kai turned towards the door.

"Yeah whatever." He said then he too disappeared down the hall, only to hear him yell.

"TYSON!" Ayumi giggled as she looked out into the hallway.

There was Tyson on the ground and Kai on top of him strangling him. From Ayumi's view it looked like they were doing...things to each other. A water balloon that had been thrown by Tyson had hit Kai. That's why the two were on the ground that is until Raiye emerged from Tyson's room.

"What's going on here?" she was trying her hardest to act like she didn't know what was going on, but Ayumi could see the smile tugging at her lips.

"I'm going to kill Tyson." Kai said going back to strangling his victim. Raiye busted out laughing.

"Tyson didn't throw the water balloon, I did." She slid to the floor holding her sides. Kai glared at her and slowly got off Tyson. He didn't say anything as he walked down the hall and into his room slamming the door behind him.

"Geez, what crawled up his butt and died?" Raiye muttered as she helped Tyson to his feet.

"Be more careful of where you are Kaeru-chan." Tyson in turn glared at her.

"I was until you hit Kai with the water balloon. And DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Raiye laughed as she walked towards Ayumi. Tomorrow was the first round in the beyblade tournament; and she was getting really excited.

Mina: Well how did you like it? Sorry for the OOC moment with Kai.

Tyson: You nearly got me killed!

Mina: No I didn't...wait, guess I did. Sorry 'bout that Ty-chan.

Tyson: don't call me that, it sounds weird.

Mina: Please read and review.


	20. Pranks

Mina: Hi all. Sorry for the long delay. I got caught up in this website that I found. It is called It's very fun. Anyways, go on and read the story.

Chibi Ray and Tala: Miwa doewn't own Beybwade. (Mina doesn't own Beyblade.)

Mina: Aww! KAWAII! –Hugs them-

Early that morning Ayumi felt someone bouncing on her bed. Slowly she lifted her head and glanced at the clock. "Raiye, it's four thirty in the morning. Go back to bed for another four hours." The bouncing didn't cease. "I can't I'm too stoked to go back to sleep." Ayumi lifted her head. "Well, go bug someone else for a while ok." Raiye smirked and headed off to the room that Ray and Kai shared.

She quietly twisted the doorknob and pushed the door slowly open, just enough to slip in. In her hands she held a can of shaving cream, a feather and some food coloring. (Don't ask where she got them…I have no idea.) Stealth fully she made her way over to Kai. She squirted some shaving cream into his hand and put some pink food coloring on it. Raiye then tickled his nose with the feather. _WHAM_. Kai now had pink shaving cream up and on his nose. She then went for his ears. Once she finished with Kai, he had a pink shaving cream nose, ears and even some under his chin. She then went to Ray and repeated the process, but instead of pink shaving cream it was orange shaving cream.

Raiye smiled at her handy work and went back to her room, falling face first on to it. She fell into a light slumber, only to feel someone shake her. "Raiye get up it's 6:30, Alex wants us to get some early training." It was Hatari. She wondered a bit as to how he got in, but then she remembered that she didn't close the door all the way. A groan escaped her lips as she pulled the covers over her body, trying to go to sleep.

"AH! I'm UP!" Raiye squeaked as she felt cold water being poured on her. She glared at the person with the cup. Ayumi had a smirk on her face as she placed the cup back into the bathroom. "That was pay back for earlier in the morning." Hatari just watched, an eyebrow rose.

Suddenly the door flew open and there stood an unhappy Kai, the pink food coloring in the shaving cream had stained his face. Raiye quickly placed a hand over her mouth trying desperately not to bust out laughing. Kai's death glare was aimed at her. "You." He was so pissed that he couldn't even speak in complete sentences. Raiye tried the innocent act. "What? I didn't do anything." Kai then saw your hands were stained pink and orange. "Do try to pull that crap with me. I may like you, but I'm not an idiot." He then fell silent, but you could tell that his face was turning a shade pinker then it already was.

Mina: Well that's it for this chapter. Ok, I want people to include in their review if they want three different endings or just one with either Kai or Ray. Please let me know. You all have until the 20th of July to do so. So when I update on the 20th, I'll have the results and let you all know the answer. Kay? Good! Well gotta jet. O.o I did not just say that…well um…bye.


	21. chapter author note

Mina: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the delay. I know I was supposed to update on the 20th, but I got sick and was forced to stay in bed. Oh the winner is…..looks at the results a tie between Ray and Kai.

Kai- 6

Ray-6

O.o um…continue to send in your votes! Here's a small preview of the chapter that's I'm behind in writing…

Chibi Tala and Ray: Miwa doesn't own Beybwade.

* * *

"Kai…did you just…" Raiye was blushing like crazy. Kai shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away. Raiye walked down the hall to Kai and Ray's room. The door was slightly ajar so she went in. Raiye caught a glimpse of Ray's long black hair, as he went into the bathroom. She tried hard not to laugh as the bathroom door closed. Raiye sat down on the edge of Ray's bed. A scream emitted from the bathroom. She couldn't hold it anymore. Raiye fell over laughing. Ray came out of the bathroom and sent her a glare.

"You did this!" Raiye nodded.

"At least yours isn't pink, like Kai's." Ray's expression softened slightly.

"Kai's face is pink?"

"Yep." She smiled triumphantly.

"You two sleep like rocks." Ray looked at her funny.

"What do you mean?" Raiye laughed again.

"During the whole time that I was dying your face and Kai's...not one of you moved...unlessI tickled you with a feather."


End file.
